Regresa a casa
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Final alternativo al manga de "Nana" escrito por una compañera y por mi hace un tiempo. Nana ha desaparecido, y Hachi no ha dejado de buscarla en todo ese tiempo. En su búsqueda, llega hasta Londres, donde decide tomar una dura decisión.


Cuando Nobu se llevó a Yuri a la habitación de al lado, todos se volvieron a mirar instintivamente a Nana. Pero ella no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó sentada en silencio bebiendo sake.

- ¿Por qué has dicho eso?- preguntó Nobu, dolido.

- Estoy harta de que esa señora de Takumi esté aquí. Por su culpa ya no me prestas atención. ¿Es que ya no me quieres?

Nobu no supo qué contestar. Si bien era cierto que había desarrollado un cariño especial por Yuri, ahora tenía claro que lo que sentía por Hachi era real, y que no había nada que pudiera sustituir ese sentimiento. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no quisieron cobrar forma material.

- ¡¿Y ya está?! ¿te vas a quedar ahí mirándome con cara de gilipollas?- Yuri estaba colérica, no le gustaba perder- Da igual, no digas nada. Tu silencio es respuesta suficiente.

Se dio la vuelta de forma teatral y se marchó corriendo de la habitación escondiendo la cara entre las manos. No había cerrado la puerta cuando se encontró con Yasu, Miu y Hachi, y entonces pasó lo inevitable. La tensión estalló y Yuri se lanzó colérica sobre Hachi, que no supo reaccionar y gritó de la impresión. Pero el impacto no se produjo. Yasu se había interpuesto entre las dos, sujetando con firmeza la mano de Yuri, cuyo rimel le corría por las mejillas encendidas de furia.

- ¿No has hecho ya suficiente daño?- dijo el calvito con voz calmada.

- Deberías irte a dormir- añadió Miu, que abrazaba a la sorprendida Hachi.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Todo es culpa de esa señora de Takumi! ¡Tú heriste a Nobu y ahora que es feliz conmigo apareces tú y lo arruinas todo!

Hachi no podía contestar. Era cierto, era ella la que había herido a Nobu. Ella la que llevaba en su vientre aquel bebé de padre incierto que Nobu no había pedido. Unas gruesas lágrimas se escaparon por sus mejillas para morir contra la moqueta del sucio suelo. De repente se escuchó un golpe seco.

En ese momento, Nobu abrió la puerta y contempló estupefacto la escena: Yasu aún sostenía el brazo de Yuri, que tenía la mejilla enrojecida por el tortazo que Miu le había propinado. Y Hachi estaba sentada en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- ¡Nana!- Nobu se lanzó al suelo y la arropó entre sus brazos. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Yuri no dijo nada, simplemente se zafó de Yasu y se dio la vuelta, abandonando el pasillo con aire digno.

Tras aquellos hechos, decidieron que ya era hora de irse a dormir. Fue en ese momento cuando Yasu recordó que tenía que hablar con Nana, había un tema muy importante que ya no admitía más demora.

Llamó a la puerta con suavidad, pero nadie contestó, de manera que la entreabrió y asomó la cabeza a la estancia. Nana estaba acurrucada en un rincón de la cama. Hachi se había ido a la habitación de Nobu.

Se sentó a su lado y se quitó las gafas de sol. Ya no podía esconderse tras ellas, no para lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

- Nana, hay algo que debes saber.

Nana no contestó, tampoco se movió mientras Yasu le contaba todo lo que había averiguado sobre su madre. Cuando terminó de hablar, lo único que respondió fue:

- Calvito, me estás molestando. Vete a dormir y no digas más tonterías, yo no tengo madre.

Yasu estaba confuso, pero viendo el estado de Nana no se atrevió a decir nada más. "Quizá debería haber esperado hasta la mañana siguiente" pensó mientras se metía en la cama en la que Miu dormía plácidamente. Acarició su cara y apagó la luz. La mañana siguiente ya sería otro día.

Pero nunca volvió a amanecer.

Cuando Hachi fue a prepararle a Nana el desayuno, encontraron su cama vacía y el armario revuelto. Habían desaparecido varias prendas y su guitarra tampoco estaba. Sobre la cama había un papel en el que se repetía una y otra vez: "¿ya no la necesitas más?".

- ¿En qué piensas?- Nobu abrazó a Hachi dentro de la bañera del apartamento 707.

- Parece que fue ayer cuando estaba aquí con Nana. Estaba recordando la última vez que nos vimos.

Nobu no dijo nada, simplemente la besó y se quedaron abrazados en silencio hasta que decidieron que era hora de salir, pues el festival de fuegos artificiales iba a empezar.

Sentados en la hierba, con Satsuki emocionada mirando al cielo, y el brazo de Nobu rodeando los hombros de una Hachi sonriente, Shin y Yasu pensaron que casi parecían una familia de verdad.

- ¿Por qué no podría ser eso real?

- Takumi jamás lo permitiría, afectaría a su imagen ante la prensa y a su trabajo.

- ¿Su trabajo? ¡Su maldito trabajo acabó el día que Ren murió!

- Shin, baja la voz. A veces parece que aún fueras aquel crío lleno de piercings y con el pelo azul.

El muchacho no pudo por menos de sonreír ante el comentario del calvito. Pero Yasu sabía que Shin tenía razón. Ya era hora de dejar el pasado atrás y empezar de cero.

Cuando todos volvían a casa, se las ingenió para quedarse rezagado junto con Hachi, mientras Shin se llevaba a Satsuki a caballito y a Nobu a comprar algo para cenar.

- ¿Has sabido algo de Takumi?

- Sigue en Londres, cree haber encontrado el bar donde está Nana.

- Entonces deberías ir allí.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué dices?

- Deberías ir allí y luchar por la felicidad de todos.

- Iré en cuanto Satsuki empiece las vacaciones de verano.

Yasu no necesitó decir nada más.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Hachi y Satsuki cogieron el primer vuelo que salió hacia Inglaterra. Takumi fue a buscarlas a la estación y en cuanto lo vio, la niña se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¡Papá! ¡Tadaima!

- ¡Okaeri!

Takumi estaba feliz de volver a ver a su hija, pero por la expresión de Hachi intuía que algo no iba bien. Él también llevaba tiempo pensándolo, y aunque lidiar con el escándalo de la prensa sería un fastidio, el tiempo que había pasado en Londres con Reira le había hecho feliz. Al final había tenido que dejar de engañarse a sí mismo y admitir que a quien verdaderamente amaba era a Reira. Sin embargo, su obsesión por el trabajo seguía ahí.

Hachi esperó hasta que Satsuki se hubo dormido para hablar con él. Se sentó frente a él en el sofá y, sin darle más vueltas, dijo abiertamente lo que sentía. Por primera vez en su vida, lo tenía claro.

- Quiero el divorcio.

- Me imaginaba que tarde o temprano dirías algo así. Pero, ¿has pensado en lo que dirán los medios? ¿En como afectará eso a Satsuki? ¿Has pensado en ella, o sólo piensas en ti misma?

- ¡Ya basta! Siempre me has tratado como si fuera una niña caprichosa, y tenías razón. Antes lo era, pero ahora hay algo más importante. Satsuki no puede ser feliz en una familia rota. Tenemos que ser sinceros con ella, o de lo contrario, todos volverán a salir heridos. ¿O crees que no sé lo que sientes por Reira? Siempre lo he sabido, incluso cuando todos decían que para ti sólo era una hermana, incluso cuando tú me lo negaste. ¿Vas a volver a decirme que no la amas?

- No. Es cierto, amo a Reira.

- Entonces, creo que no tenemos nada más que discutir.- Hachi se quitó el anillo de compromiso, el mismo que el que Nana llevaba aún en su dedo, y lo dejó frente a la mesa.

Takumi sonrió he hizo lo mismo. Justo en ese momento, una tímida voz infantil les interrumpió.

- ¿Papi? ¿Mami? ¿Qué pasa?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y cruzaron una significativa mirada. Satsuki se sentó sobre su padre y lo abrazó.

- Satsuki- dijo Takumi- hay algo que tenemos que decirte.

- ¡NO! – gritó la niña con la cara surcada por las lágrimas.

No quiso escuchar ni a su madre ni a su padre, salió corriendo y desapareciendo escaleras abajo. En el colegio la habían hablado de aquello. Los padres de una amiga suya se habían divorciado y, cuando le contó que hacía mucho que no veía a su padre, la niña le había dicho que a ella también le pasaría lo mismo. No había querido creerla, de la misma forma que ahora tampoco quería aceptarlo.

Lloraba y corría sin rumbo por las frías calles, cuando de repente chocó contra alguien. Cayó al suelo y se quedó allí sentada, sollozando.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿de dónde te has escapado?- la mujer se agachó junto a ella con cuidado para que la guitarra no se cayera de su espalda.

Cuando la niña levantó la vista, se quedó muda de asombro.

- ¡Maldita sea! Te pareces demasiado a tu padre.

- ¡Satsuki! – Hachi la llamaba desconsolada.

Llevaban una hora buscándola por todas partes sin éxito. Takumi estaba llamando a la policía, cuando de repente vieron una mujer aproximarse con una niña de la mano. El cigarro se cayó de la boca abierta de asombro de Takumi, mientras que Hachi enmudeció y sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas cuando Nana se situó frente a ella y Satsuki se abrazó a sus piernas.

- Deberías tener más cuidado con tu hija. Cualquiera podría secuestrarla y ¿qué harías si la pasara algo?

Hachi no pudo responder, simplemente se lanzó a su cuello y la abrazó.

- Nee Nana, vayámonos a casa.- Nana sonrió.

- Vamos.


End file.
